Harry Potter-Kuchiki et la Chambre des Secrets
by memepotter952504
Summary: Harry retourne à Poudlard pour entamer sa seconde année. Il va se rapprocher de son frère Ezequiel et le convaincre de se confier à lui en plus de continuer à l'entraîner. En parallèle, la chambre des secrets est ouverte et un mystérieux monstre rode dans le château et pétrifie les nés-moldus.
1. Le silence d'Ezequiel

**Chapitre 1 : Le silence d'Ezequiel**

En ce matin de juillet 1992, le soleil réchauffait déjà les terrains d'entraînements de la Soul Society et chassait la fraicheur de la nuit. Petit à petit, les échoppes et les petits magasins s'ouvrirent tant dans le Seireitei que dans le Rukongai, et les habitants commencèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations. Intéressons-nous à un petit groupe de personnes en particulier, et plus précisément un jeune garçon de bientôt douze ans. Il portait un kimono noir, l'uniforme des shinigamis, et ses cheveux noir corbeau volaient au vent, seulement retenus devant par trois keiseikans, signe de son appartenance à une noble famille. On pouvait voir sur son front qui se perlait peu à peu de sueur une fine et ancienne cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses yeux verts aussi purs que l'émeraude brillaient de joie, de détermination et d'une petite touche de malice alors qu'il se battait sabre contre sabre contre un autre shinigami.

Vous l'avez compris. Ce garçon c'est Harry Potter-Kuchiki, fils et héritier de Byakuya Kuchiki. Et se battre ? Non. Il s'entraînait pour devenir un noble et fier shinigami, tout comme son père. Son adversaire pour le moment était le Vice-Capitaine Renji Abarai, l'un de ses plus proches amis au sein de la Soul Society – et accessoirement le subordonné de son père qui était le capitaine de la sixième division.

Et pour le coup, il tomba encore sur le dos sur le dallage de pierre de l'espace d'entraînement. Son dos l'élançait horriblement déjà. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'il faisait pareille chute. Le jeune homme siffla de douleur.

« **Allez, Harry-kun**, » fit Renji. « **On en a pas fini**. **Tu as beaucoup de retard à rattraper.** »

« **Je sais, Renji-san, » **maugréa-t-il.** « Mais tu peux comprendre que tomber pour la centième fois sur le dos à même le sol, ce n'est pas des plus agréables. »**

**« Arrête de faire ta chiffe-molle. »**

Harry redressa la tête, piqué au vif. **« Répète-le si tu l'oses, Abarai ! »**

**« Tu es beaucoup plus mou depuis que tu vas à Poudlard. Tu ne t'es pas assez sérieusement entraîné. Et tu te plains pour si peu de choses. »**

Le jeune noble se releva lentement, le regard noir.** « Alors, mon cher Renji, » **commença-t-il. **« Tout d'abord, je ne me plains pas, j'énonce un fait. J'ai sacrément mal au dos ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais ! Ensuite, s'entraîner dans le monde des humains n'est pas évident, libérer mon shikai me vidait considérablement de mon énergie. A peine deux ou trois attaques et j'étais K.O. Troisièmement, j'ai un géniteur devenu roi dans l'art de l'harcèlement que j'ai, honte à moi d'y avoir songé, plus d'une fois failli commettre un meurtre ! Et enfin, j'ai dû entraîner et protéger Ezequiel cette année ! Par Salazar, comment veux-tu que je m'améliore à un bon rythme dans de telles conditions ? » **

**« Commence par te remettre en garde, » **fit le shinigami aux cheveux couleur de feu.

Harry s'exécuta sur le champ. Mais avant de repartir à l'assaut, il fit un petit sourire malicieux, un petit sourire digne de son parrain, Sirius Black, un petit sourire de maraudeur.

**« Renji-san. Tu vas payer pour avoir osé m'insulter. »**

**« On verra. Allez. En piste, le petit sorcier ! Ou sinon, tu vas y passer la journée ! »**

Harry resserra sa prise sur la garde de son Zanpakuto et reprit l'entraînement avec son ami qui allait recevoir une correction dont seul le jeune Kuchiki avait le secret. Car oui, Harry était bien plus qu'un simple shinigami.

Harry n'était pas originaire de la Soul Society. Il n'était pas le fils biologique de Byakuya Kuchiki. En réalité, ce dernier l'avait trouvé dans le monde des humains et l'avait adopté alors qu'il avait abandonné de tous. Tout d'abord par ses parents, ensuite par son oncle et sa tante. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, il ne les avait plus revus depuis des années. Pas depuis avoir été abandonné souffrant dans une forêt en pleine nuit d'automne. Quant à ses parents biologiques, James et Lily Potter, il les avait rencontré l'année précédente mais pas dans les meilleures conditions.

Le jeune noble avait appris beaucoup de choses l'année précédente. Tout d'abord, il était un sorcier. Un vrai avec baguette magique, potions et balais volants. La seconde, il avait été abandonné par ses parents car un taré du nom de Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du siècle, avait tenté de les tuer, son frère et lui, quand ils n'avaient encore qu'un an. La troisième, eh bien, il n'était pas fils unique. Il avait en effet, un frère jumeau, Ezequiel, et une petite sœur, Jade. Il était l'aîné et l'héritier de la famille. Pas que cela l'enchantait vraiment quand il voyait le Lord Potter actuel. Au contraire, il en avait honte. Enfin, sa relation avec sa mère, Lily, et son frère jumeau s'est grandement améliorée depuis et il correspondait régulièrement avec la jeune Jade.

Et l'année précédente, Harry était entré au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Cela lui a fait bizarre de s'éloigner de sa famille et des amis pour un lieu aussi étrange mais pourtant tellement agréable que ce château magique. Il s'y était fait de nombreux amis : Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger étant les principaux. Cela était d'autant plus étonnant pour les deux derniers, selon les anglais, car il avait été réparti à Serpentard et qu'il s'agissait de Gryffondor. Mais Harry ne s'était pas attardé sur cette limite et cette querelle millénaire entre maisons et s'était fait des amis de choix.

Il avait aussi rencontré son parrain, Sirius Black, et son compagnon, Remus Lupin. Dès le départ, il leur a donné une chance car ils avaient voulu le reprendre quand ses parents l'avaient abandonné mais ils n'avaient jamais pu le retrouver. De plus, ils étaient des farceurs hors pairs, comme lui, ce qui n'était pas à négliger.

D'ailleurs en parlant de farces, un certain vice-capitaine devait toujours payer pour avoir insulté notre petit héros …

Harry courut vers son adversaire pour lui porter un coup direct de son sabre, il vit Renji se mettre en position pour le contrer et il feinta. Il fit plusieurs pas de shunpô avant d'arriver derrière lui et sortir rapidement sa baguette.

« _Immobilus_ ! » fit-il.

Il se posa au sol et regarda le shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard meurtrier, ce qui le fit sourire et secouer la tête. Il se massa la nuque d'une main. Elle lui tout de même rudement mal.

**« Ce n'est pas très fair-play, cela, Harry-kun, »** fit lentement une voix grave derrière lui.

**« Bonjour, Père, »** dit Harry en se retournant. **« En quoi n'est-ce pas fair-play ? La magie fait partie de mes capacités. Il serait idiot que je ne m'entraîne pas à l'utiliser au combat. De plus, Renji-san m'a cherché d'un peu trop prêt, il l'a amplement mérité. »**

Byakuya releva un sourcil.

**« Je ne suis pas une chiffe-molle ! »**

Le jeune garçon qui avait rengainé son zanpakuto croisa ses bras de frustration. Il entendait cela de plus en plus, de la part des shinigamis parce qu'il usait de magie. Et c'était pire avec les membres de la onzième division, dont justement Renji était un ancien membre. Mais magie et kido étaient deux choses similaires. La magie offrait juste plus de possibilités. Harry se calma un peu quand Byakuya posa une main sur son épaule et la lui serra un peu.

« **Libère-le et suis-moi**, » lui dit-il simplement.

Harry lança un _Finite Incantatem_ sur le vice-capitaine et suivit son père à l'intérieur de la caserne. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du capitaine, Byakuya invita son fils à s'asseoir et lui tendit une lettre.

« **Lady Potter m'a envoyé ceci. Elle se demande pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au jeune Ezequiel alors que votre relation s'améliorait**. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « **C'est plutôt lui qui ne répond pas, Père. Je corresponds avec Jade toutes les semaines. J'ai également envoyé au moins six lettres à Ezequiel depuis que je suis revenu à la Soul Society.** »

« **Etrange.** »

« **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire**, » fit le sorcier songeur. «** Mais avec la magie, plus rien n'est vraiment étonnant.** »

Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes d'excellentes vacances avec ton père et ta tante. Ici, nous allons bien. Je suis toutefois inquiète pour Ezequiel. Il dit que tu ne réponds pas à ses lettres et il se demande pourquoi. Surtout que tu écris à Jade. _

_James doit partir pour affaires la semaine prochaine. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup au vu de son comportement l'an dernier. Si cela te convient, tu peux venir passer la journée avec nous. Nous pourrions faire tous vos achats scolaires à ton frère et à toi par la même occasion. Ta famille est naturellement la bienvenue. Cela nous donnera l'occasion de vraiment apprendre à se connaître sans James pour jouer les trouble-fêtes. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Ta mère, Lily._

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard gris sombre de son père. Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler une quelconque demande que Byakuya le devança.

« **Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je ne pourrais hélas pas t'accompagner, Harry-kun. **»

« **Je demanderai à Tante Rukia. Merci, Père.** »

« **Dans le doute, je préférerais qu'un capitaine t'accompagne aussi. Je vais voir si quelqu'un souhaiterait t'accompagner. »**

**« Entendu. Je vais voir où est Rukia pour lui demander. »** Harry se leva. **« Bonne journée, père. »**

**« Au revoir, Harry-kun. »**


	2. Le Manoir Potter

**Chapitre 2 : Le Manoir Potter**

**« Pourquoi on n'y va pas tout de suite ? »** se plaignit Rangiku.

Harry se tenait non loin du Manoir Potter. Il était relativement tôt, presque neuf heures du matin. Rukia avait naturellement accepté de venir avec lui et ce fut le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya qui fut désigné pour l'accompagner et le protéger. Rangiku avait demandé la permission de se joindre au groupe pour la sortie parce que ce serait amusant selon elle.

**« Est-ce que tu peux me dire combien d'humains il y a dans le manoir, Ran ? »** demanda le jeune noble.

**« Il y en a quatre. »**

**« Exactement. Attendons qu'il y en ait plus que trois. Je ne veux pas voir James Potter. Je supporte déjà suffisamment ses sarcasmes et ses commentaires sur les japonais durant l'année ! »**

**« Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, dis-moi, »** commenta Hitsugaya qui s'était perché dans un arbre.

**« Non, en effet, Capitaine, »** répondit Harry. **« D'autant plus qu'il torture mon frère depuis des années pour qu'il soit comme il le souhaite. Ce n'est ni une bonne personne, ni un bon professeur, ni même un bon père. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour Ezequiel. » **

Ils attendirent encore une bonne demi-heure sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri des regards, que l'énergie de James Potter disparaisse du Manoir.

« Quelqu'un l'a vu passer ? » demanda Rangiku. « Capitaine, l'avez-vous vu passer ? Parce que moi pas. »

Elle regardait à gauche et à droite à la recherche de l'homme sans le trouver. Harry et Rukia échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire en secouant lentement la tête.

**« Il a soit transplané, soit utilisé la cheminée Rangiku, »** expliqua Harry en riant légèrement. **« Nous sommes sorciers je te rappelle. »** Il se leva. **« On y va ? »**

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du Manoir et Rangiku, la plus surexcitée du groupe, au grand dam de son capitaine, sonna à la porte.

« Oui, » fit un elfe en ouvrant la porte. « Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous à mes maîtres ? »

« Bonjour, » fit Harry avec un fort accent japonais. « Je me nomme Harry Kuchiki. Lady Potter m'a invité à passer un moment en sa compagnie. »

« Entrez, » fit l'elfe en s'écartant. « Tobby va chercher Maîtresse Potter. »

L'elfe les conduisit dans un salon rouge et or. Le jeune serpentard grimaça à la vue d'autant de gryffondoritude et s'installa dans un canapé avec Rukia. Le capitaine Hitsugaya se posta à la fenêtre et observa l'horizon tandis que sa vice-capitaine, Rangiku, regardait chaque objet qui lui semblait étrange dans la pièce. A commencer par les photos qui bougeaient toutes seules. Des portraits de familles ainsi que des photos individuelles. Elle appela le jeune noble en lui montrant l'une d'entre elles. C'était lui dans son uniforme de Poudlard. Il semblait froid et distant, le port altier, se tenant devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un l'ait pris en photo. Il se vit faire un bref hochement de tête en guise de salut. C'était tout lui. Il regarda au passage les autres photos par curiosité et vit son frère sur un balai, sa sœur devant son gâteau d'anniversaire, la famille Potter au grand complet.

« Bonjour Harry, » fit la voix de Lily derrière lui. « Je suis heureuse de te voir. »

Les deux shinigamis se retournèrent. Il y avait Lily, Ezequiel et Jade Potter dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Ezequiel lança un regard mauvais et déçu à son frère.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? » attaqua-t-il directement.

« Bonjour otouto, moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Mère, Jade. » Il s'écarta un peu du mur. « Pour répondre à ta question, il aurait déjà fallu que je les reçoive, » répondit calmement Harry. « Et toi, Ezequiel-kun ? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas aux miennes ? Je suis venu parce que mère était inquiète pour toi. Jade aussi. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a tout fait pour que nous ne puissions pas nous contacter tous les deux. »

« Tu penses à qui, Harry ? » demanda Lily.

« James Potter est une éventualité. Mais cela peut très bien être quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela ne vient pas de chez nous. » Il se tourna vers le capitaine de la dixième division. « Enfin, je ne pense pas. Hitsugaya-Taishou ? »

« Pas que je sache, non, » répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Harry, dis-moi si je me trompe mais Taishou, ce n'est pas un grade élevé du genre capitaine ou commandant ? »

« C'est exact. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que tu viens d'appeler ce garçon capitaine alors que ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il semble même plus jeune que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, » claqua Hitsugaya alors que Rangiku éclatait de rire.

« C'est vrai que c'est intriguant, » sourit Rukia. « Mais non, Toshiro Hitsugaya n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps, même s'il en garde l'apparence. Mais ne faites pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer en vous basant que sur l'apparence extérieure. Il est bien plus fort que nous tous ici. C'est ce qui lui a valu son grade de capitaine. Sa force, son calme et sa maturité. Du moins, c'est tout ce que je sais. Quelque chose à ajouter, Hitsugaya-Taishou ? »

« Oui, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, » ronchonna ce dernier en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et lançant un regard glacial vers l'extérieur.

**« Mais allez, Capitaine, »** fit Rangiku avec un grand sourire. **« Ne soyez pas faché. »**

**« Fiche-moi la paix ! »**

Les deux se disputèrent, comme d'habitude et Harry s'approcha de sa famille avec Rukia.

« Hmm … Harry, » fit Lily. « J'ai une potion sur le feu pour le moment, je suis de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes. Cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Non. Naturellement. Allez terminer votre potion. »

« Zequi, tu n'as qu'à lui montrer ta chambre. »

« D'accord. »

Rukia resta discuter avec Jade pendant que les jumeaux montèrent à l'étage. La chambre était aussi aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Harry soupira en regardant autour de lui.

« Tu aimes vraiment le rouge, à ce que je vois, » commenta-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur la couverture rouge. Elle était douce et chaude.

« Je n'ai pas choisi la décoration. C'est mon père. »

« Et toi, tu aimes ? »

« Si je pouvais mettre une autre couleur en plus, ce serait bien. Ou des couleurs plus neutres, comme le beige ou le brun. »

« Mais il ne veut pas, je suppose, » fit Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

« Le gamin aux cheveux blancs, c'est vraiment un capitaine ? »

« Oui. Il est le capitaine de la dixième division. Et ne dis plus jamais que c'est un enfant si tu ne veux pas finir en glaçon, Ezequiel-kun. Rukia ne plaisantait pas sur sa puissance et sa force. Rangiku est sa vice-capitaine. Et tante Rukia est le troisième lieutenant, oui, je crois que c'est ce terme que vous utilisez, elle est le troisième lieutenant de la treizième division. »

« Et toi ? Tu as quel rang ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. Je suis juste le fils du capitaine de la sixième division. Je devais normalement rentrer à l'école des shinigamis mais j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard avant. J'irai plus tard, c'est tout. »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était un shinigami, » fit Ezequiel en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, » soupira le serpentard. « C'est contre nos lois de te le dire. Mais viendra un jour où tu le sauras. C'est inévitable. »

« Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui est inévitable ? »

« Je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, Ezequiel-kun, » fit Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Mais quand tu pourras toi-même y répondre, tu comprendras beaucoup plus de choses. Tu seras aussi plus sage. En attendant, reste avec cette interrogation. Sache juste que nous ne sommes pas de mauvaises personnes ou des êtres dangereux comme le prétend Lord Potter. »

Un léger POP derrière lui fit sauter Harry sur ses pieds et se retourner prestement. Il attrapa la chaîne de son Zanpakuto dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il vit devant lui une créature habillé avec une immonde taie d'oreiller et quelques bandages un peu partout sur le corps. Il avait des yeux vert énormes et globuleux. Voyant que l'être n'était pas une réelle menace, le shinigami quitta sa posture défensive et se redressa.

« Bonjour, » fit Ezequiel en quittant son lit pour se poster à coté de son frère.

« Monsieur Ezequiel Potter, Monsieur, » fit l'elfe de maison. « Dobby est honoré de vous rencontrer. Vous aussi, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur. »

« Harry Kuchiki, » corrigea le shinigami.


	3. Dobby l'Elfe de Maison

**Chapitre 3 : ****Dobby l'Elfe de Maison**

Un léger POP derrière lui fit sauter Harry sur ses pieds et se retourner prestement. Il attrapa la chaîne de son Zanpakuto dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il vit devant lui une créature habillé avec une immonde taie d'oreiller et quelques bandages un peu partout sur le corps. Il avait des yeux vert énormes et globuleux. Voyant que l'être n'était pas une réelle menace, le shinigami quitta sa posture défensive et se redressa.

« Bonjour, » fit Ezequiel en quittant son lit pour se poster à coté de son frère.

« Monsieur Ezequiel Potter, Monsieur, » fit l'elfe de maison. « Dobby est honoré de vous rencontrer. Vous aussi, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur. »

« Harry Kuchiki, » corrigea le shinigami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ezequiel.

« Ah, c'est difficile, Monsieur, » répondit l'elfe en se tortillant. « Dobby est venu vous prévenir. Ezequiel Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent les deux sorciers d'une même voix.

« Il y a un complot, » expliqua Dobby. « Un complot qui va provoquer des événements terrifiants ! Ezequiel Potter doit rester en sécurité ! »

« Toute la famille Potter sera à Poudlard durant l'année, » dit Harry. « Il est impossible qu'Ezequiel n'y soit pas. Et il sera en sécurité auprès d'eux. »

« Non ! Il ne sera jamais en sécurité au sein de l'école. Il ne doit pas y retourner ! Vous devez promettre de ne pas y retourner ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Si vous promettez de ne pas aller à Poudlard, Dobby vous donnera vos lettres ! » révéla l'elfe en sortant un paquet de lettre de la taie d'oreiller complètement sale qu'il utilisait comme vêtement.

« Je crois que l'on vient de résoudre le mystère de tes lettres, Ezequiel-kun, » soupira le shinigami. « Donnez-moi ces lettres, Dobby. »

« Pas tant qu'Ezequiel Potter ne promette pas qu'il restera en sécurité. »

« Je puis vous assurer que tant qu'Ezequiel restera à mes cotés, il ne courra aucun danger. Je veillerai sur lui. Donnez-moi ces lettres. »

« Il ne retournera pas à Poudlard ? »

Harry soupira et choisit de récupérer les lettres par la force. Il disparut des yeux de la créature et réapparut juste derrière elle pour lui arracher les enveloppe des mains. L'elfe n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger.

« Mon frère ne risquera rien tant que je le protégerai. Il restera en sécurité. »

Il joua un peu de sa pression spirituelle pour faire comprendre à la créature sa puissance. L'elfe émit un petit couinement de surprise et s'inclina fort bas avant de disparaître.

« Tiens, tes lettres, Ezequiel-kun. » Ce dernier le fixait. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Hors de question que je n'aille pas à Poudlard. Ou même que j'essaie de ne pas y aller. Papa m'arracherait la peau des fesses ou pire ! »

« Oui, ça je sais. »

Le shinigami vit son frère se tendre. Il retint une grimace.

« Je ne dirais rien Ezequiel-kun. Je sais certaines choses parce que tu en as parlé à mon Zanpakuto. J'attendrai que tu sois disposé à m'en parler, à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Sache juste que je serai toujours là pour t'aider et te soutenir. Même contre Lord Potter. »

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits secs contre la porte. Ezequiel ouvrit pour voir le capitaine Hitsugaya entrer.

« **Qui était là et pourquoi ta pression spirituelle a changé ? **» demanda-t-il directement à Harry.

« **Un elfe de maison,** » répondit calmement ce dernier. « **Celui qui interceptait le courrier d'Ezequiel. »**

**« Cela ne justifie pas le changement de ta pression spirituelle ... »**

**« J'ai disons un peu intimidé la créature pour qu'elle rende les lettres. Elle voulait faire chanter Ezequiel pour l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Apparemment, il va se passer quelque chose là-bas. »**

**« Développe. »**

**« Pour développer, il faudrait que j'ai plus d'éléments à donner, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Je sais juste qu'il y a un complot et que des événements terrifiants vont se produire. Les propos de l'elfe, mot pour mot. » **

Le capitaine shinigami soupira et observa les deux adolescents devant lui.

« Descendez, » dit-il simplement en faisant demi-tour. « Lady Potter a fini ce qu'elle faisait. »

« Il est toujours aussi désagréable et froid ? » demanda Ezequiel dans un murmure une fois le capitaine aux cheveux blancs redescendu au salon.

« Désagréable non. Il ne l'était pas. Il est juste, comment dire, réservé, » répondit Harry. « Il ne s'ouvre que très rarement. C'est un bourreau du travail. »

« Pire que toi ? »

« Oh que oui. Je suis un paresseux à coté de lui. Mais pour son coté froid, tu as raison. Tu sais que mon sabre possède un pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je t'ai vu t'en servir face à ton père. »

« Oui. Eh bien, chaque shinigami a son propre Zanpakuto. Chacun est différent comme chaque personne l'est. Le Zanpakuto du Capitaine Hitsugaya est le plus puissant Zanpakuto de glace qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et celui de Rukia, le plus beau. Toujours dans la catégorie glace. »

« Et le tiens, il est de quelle catégorie ? Et celui de ton père ? »

« Moi, c'est difficile à dire. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il est lié au kido. Mais je suis loin d'avoir découvert toutes les propriétés de mon shikai. Et celui de mon père est magnifique. Tu vois les cerisiers du Japon ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Quand ils perdent leurs fleurs, elles volent au gré du vent. Le Zanpakuto de mon père fonctionne de la même manière quand il le libère. Des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air très dangereux, dit comme ça... »

« Oui, mais un conseil, ne te mets jamais sur sa route quand il le libère, c'est très dangereux. Des pétales de fleurs certes, mais aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs ! »

« Bon, vous descendez ou il faut que je vous fasse descendre ! » s'exclama le capitaine de la dixième division.

Harry sourit et poussa son frère à sortir de la chambre. Ils redescendirent pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Lily sourit à ses fils avant de se tourner vers toute l'assemblée.

« Etes-vous familier à la poudre de cheminette ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondirent Harry et Rukia.

« Non, » répondirent Hitsugaya et Rangiku.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda alors la vice-capitaine.

« De la poudre qui ressemble à de la cendre qu'on utilise pour voyager par cheminée, » expliqua sommairement Harry. « Cela nous permet d'aller d'un point à un autre du pays. »

« Je veux essayer ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant. « S'il vous plait, Capitaine, on peut ? »

« Vu que Kuchiki doit la prendre pour suivre Lady Potter, alors oui, nous allons l'utiliser. Et calme-toi ! Tu m'exaspères ! »

Lily sourit et mena tout le petit monde vers la cheminée principale du Manoir Potter. Elle récupéra un pot sur le coté qui était plein d'une poudre fine et grise.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire, » dit-elle à l'intention des deux shinigamis novices en ce moyen de transport. « C'est de prendre une poignée, la jeter dans l'âtre en prononçant distinctement votre destination. Vous vous y retrouverez quelques secondes plus tard. Mais attention à l'atterrissage. Il faut parfois reprendre son équilibre. »

« Parfois, parfois ..., » murmura Ezequiel. « Je me vautre tout le temps ... »

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un problème avec le voyage par cheminée, » commenta Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es déjà tombé au sol ? »

« Non, mais je dois ce manque de chute à mon entraînement. On est habitué à être déséquilibré et à devoir se stabiliser rapidement pour repartir à l'assaut, » rit le shinigami. « Fais pas cette tête, un jour tu arriveras sûrement à me mettre à terre. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, » intervint Rukia avec un immense sourire.

Ils prirent chacun à leur tour de la poudre de cheminette et les shinigamis l'utilisèrent en premier. Rukia, Harry, Rangiku, Hitsugaya. Puis, Ezequiel, et enfin, Jade et Lily qui firent le chemin ensemble. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au Chemin de Traverse.


	4. Fleury et Bott's

**Chapitre 4 : Fleury et Bott's**

Ils prirent chacun à leur tour de la poudre de cheminette et les shinigamis l'utilisèrent en premier. Rukia, Harry, Rangiku, Hitsugaya. Puis, Ezequiel, et enfin, Jade et Lily qui firent le chemin ensemble. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au Chemin de Traverse. Les shinigamis suivirent la famille Potter dans la rue sorcière. Toshiro grimaça alors que les photographes et les fans d'Ezequiel s'approchaient. Beaucoup venaient notamment de Fleury et Bott où une file commençait à se faire en prévision de l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'important, qui personne dans le petit groupe ne le savait encore. Plusieurs fois, Hitsugaya se retrouva bousculer au point qu'il perdit patience et explosa.

« VOUS POURRIEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION, NON ?! » s'écria-t-il avec un fort accent japonais.

« Pourriez-vous vous excuser ? » siffla ensuite Lily à l'adresse des journalistes alors qu'elle poussait Ezequiel et Jade devant elle. « Et aussi nous laisser tranquilles ? Nous aimerions passer un moment sans vous avoir sur le dos ! Bande de vautours ! »

Harry retint un sourire et croisa le regard de sa tante. Apparemment, Lily Potter n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes non plus.

**« Je commence à l'apprécier de plus en plus, ta mère, Harry-kun, »** sourit Rukia.

**« Moi aussi. »**

La sorcière les mena vers Gringott's avant de se tourner vers son second fils.

« Harry. Tu n'auras rien à acheter, je m'occupe de tout, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas ... »

« Non, non, non, » coupa doucement la mère en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune serpentard. « Je suis ta mère. Il est normal que je paie. Et puis, je t'ai offert si peu ... Cela me fait plaisir. »

Le shinigami soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais accepta. Il n'était toutefois pas très à l'aise. Mais le point de vue de Lily Potter se défendait aussi ... Ils attendirent dans une salle d'attente privée qu'elle revienne – ils ne pouvaient pas tous monter dans le chariot – à l'abri des journalistes. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs progressivement repartis vers Fleury et Bott's. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya fixait le gobelin présent d'un oeil calculateur. Il avait lu les rapports et les ouvrages que le jeune Kuchiki avait envoyé à leur sujet. Comment des créatures à l'apparence et à la taille aussi insignifiante pouvaient être aussi belliqueuse ? Il ne tenta pas le diable pour autant et empêcha sa vice-capitaine de faire une boulette. On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Lily revint vers eux, ils sortirent et firent rapidement les premiers achats chez l'apothicaire et restèrent une bonne demi-heure chez Mme Guipure. Hitsugaya et Rukia furent obligés d'emmener de force Rangiku dehors car elle voulait dévaliser tout le magasin. Cette femme ne pouvait décidément pas se tenir une fois qu'elle se trouvait devant une boutique de vêtements. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas cette boutique, devoir rester immobile le temps que la sorcière prenne ses mensurations juste pour un uniforme dans lequel il n'était pas à l'aise. L'horreur. Mais il le supporta en silence, le visage impassible.

Une fois sorti de la boutique, Harry inspira l'air extérieur avec bonheur.

« Tu aimes pas aller faire les boutiques ? » demanda alors son frère.

« Non, Ezequiel-kun, » répondit-il. « A l'exception de la librairie, je déteste faire du shopping. Je laisse cette tache aux domestiques en général. Mais si on me le demande, je le ferai. »

« Donc si je te proposes de faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch ... »

Le gryffondor ne termina pas sa phrase et détourna le regard, déçu. Son frère fit un sourire en coin et poussa son jumeau vers le magasin en question.

« Allez, va pour le magasin de Quidditch, » pouffa-t-il.

« Super ! »

Ezequiel rit tandis qu'Hitsugaya soupirait derrière eux. Le Capitaine ne voulait pas quitter le jeune Kuchiki d'une semelle et il détestait lui aussi faire les boutiques !

« Tu sais, » continua le Gryffondor. « J'ai l'intention d'entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. On a hérité du célèbre talent d'attrapeur de Lord Potter... Je suppose qu'il te faut un balai. »

« Oui. Ils ont sorti le tout dernier Nimbus 2001, il y a tout juste un mois ! Il est encore plus rapide ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra une fois sur le terrain, » ricana le shinigami. « Je parie que même avec mon nimbus 2000, je te battrai toujours ! »

« Pari tenu ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main et rirent, bien qu'Harry le faisait moins franchement, étant de nature plus réservée. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le magasin et parlèrent balais et Quidditch comme seul deux joueurs ou fans de ce sport pouvaient le faire. Mais en arrivant dans le magasin, le japonais se referma totalement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un membre de la famille Weasley. Et pas n'importe lequel, Ronald Weasley.

« **Nom d'un hollow !** » maugréa Harry alors que le roux les remarquait et se dirigeait vers eux.

« Harry, je ne parle pas japonais, » fit son frère avec un sourire.

« Il a dit nom de ... quelque chose, » fit Jade.

« Tu apprends le japonais, Jade ? » fit son frère ainé aux yeux émeraudes, surpris.

« Oui, comme ça, je me rapproche un peu de toi, » fit la jeune fille de dix ans en le prenant dans ses bras. « J'ai demandé à Maman, l'an dernier et elle a dit oui. Mais le dis pas à papa, il est pas au courant. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui irait lui dire, » fit le shinigami avec un sourire en coin.

« **Merci, Harry**, » fit la petite sorcière.

«** De rien, Jade-kun.** »

« Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'il a dit, » commenta Ezequiel avant de se faire apostropher par son meilleur ami.

« S'lut Zequi, » fit Weasley.

« Salut Ron. »

« Tu viens sur le Chemin de Traverse sans me le dire et ... » Le regard du roux se posa sur Harry et les autres japonais. « Je peux savoir ce qu'ils fichent ici ? »

« La réponse est simple, Ron, » fit Ezequiel en faisant un pas en avant. « Mon frère est venu faire ses courses et on les fait ensemble, c'est tout. On est en famille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais invité dans une sortie de famille. »

« Mais c'est un barbare ! Et en plus, un serpentard ! Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec lui ! Je comprends pas comment ton père veut que tu apprennes quelque chose de lui. C'est stupide ! »

« Venant de votre part, Weasley, ce commentaire est fort déplacé, » commenta Harry. « Vous et votre habitude à procrastiner ... Il est clair que vous n'apprendrez pas grand-chose de la vie. »

« Ferme ton clapet, Kuchiki ! » siffla le gryffondor.

« Soit. » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Je te laisse avec ton ami, Ezequiel-kun. Je vais, pour ma part, chez Fleury et Bott's. J'ai encore des manuels à acheter. »

« Okay, je t'y retrouve plus tard, » répondit le gryffondor. « J'ai deux mots à dire à Ron. »

Les shinigamis sortirent et rejoignirent la librairie sorcière où il y avait toujours un monde fou. Même plus qu'au matin. Les japonais soupirèrent, se faisant une raison, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans la foule. Harry put lire sur un écriteau que le sorcier Gilderoy Lockhart se présenterait pour une séance de dédicaces. Voilà donc la raison de la présence de toute cette foule... Il fronça les sourcils en sortant sa liste de course. La moitié de ses manuels étaient écrits par ce Lockhart. Probablement un fan... Il alla chercher ses livres et prit par acquis de conscience le tout en double pour son frère. Autant lui éviter de traverser tout cela pour rechercher ses manuels.

Il jura en japonais quand il vit que la file pour la caisse et pour les dédicaces se trouvait être la même ! Il se prit une claque derrière la tête. Il croisa le regard mauve de Rukia.

« **Désolé**, » dit-il.

« **D'un autre coté, tu as raison,** » commenta Hitsugaya. « **Je vais vous attendre dans un endroit moins bondé. **»

Et le capitaine aux cheveux blancs s'éloigna pour se percher sur les escaliers menant à l'étage de la boutique, gardant un oeil sur la foule depuis les hauteurs, sur la mezzanine. Les japonais furent vite rejoints par Ezequiel, Jade et Lily. La mère semblait furibonde à en croire son énergie agitée.

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Mère ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il tendait à son frère sa pile de manuels.

« Rien de grave. J'ai mis les points sur les 'i' avec Ronald. »

« Je préfère ne rien savoir. » Il se tourna vers Ezequiel. « Ton balai ? »

« Acheté et il est déjà envoyé à domicile, » sourit le gryffondor. « On l'essayera après. »

« Je n'ai pas mon Nimbus 2000 avec moi, désolé. »

« Comme si tu en avais besoin, » ricana son frère dans un murmure.

Harry fit un sourire en coin alors qu'ils avançaient tous de deux misérables mètres. Que c'était lent ! Ils restèrent une heure à faire la file avant de pouvoir enfin payer leurs livres. Un homme munit d'un lourd appareil passa à coté d'eux et bouscula au passage Rukia qui s'énerva.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ! » s'écria-t-elle, furibonde.

« Pardon, Madame, c'est pour la Gazette du Sorcier, » s'excusa l'homme avec l'appareil photo.

Gilderoy Lockhart qui était à quelques mètres, observa la japonaise quelques instants avant que son regard ne glisse sur Harry, puis Lily et enfin, Ezequiel.

« Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Ezequiel Potter ? »

« Ezequiel Potter ? » fit le photographe avant de croiser le regard brun du 'Survivant'.

Il lui empoigna le bras et le tira vers Lockhart, tentant de ne pas faire tomber ses livres au passage. Le pauvre gryffondor ne pouvait rien faire contre sa célébrité, bien que maintenant il la portait plus lourdement, sachant que le véritable survivant n'était autre que son frère. Harry soupira et passa immédiatement devant le photographe.

« Donne tes livres, Ezequiel-kun, on va s'en charger. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, jeune homme, » sourit Lockhart.

Harry leva imperceptiblement un sourcil. Ezequiel lui donna ses livres et le shinigami s'écarta sans aucune considération pour l'homme à la chevelure blonde sans un épi de travers. Il entendit vaguement son nom de famille de la bouche de l'homme mais il l'ignora. Ce type d'homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un homme qui se vantait devant les journalistes, se faisait prendre en photo, s'imposait ainsi vis-à-vis de son frère. Certes Ezequiel était célèbre, mais ce n'était pas une façon de faire. C'était incorrect et même déplacé. Une atteinte à la vie privée. Il donna les manuels à sa mère qui les paya et tous ensemble ils s'éloignèrent du fond de la boutique pour rejoindre l'entrée.

Hitsugaya les rejoignit ainsi que, curieusement, Drago et Hermione qui discutaient sur Lockhart justement. Le serpentard ne semblait pas aimer Lockhart qui, en plus, serait leur professeur de DCFM durant l'année – Harry retint un gémissement à cette nouvelle – alors qu'il écrivait des stupidités dans ses livres. La Gryffondor était juste dubitative.

« Vous savez quoi ? » intervint le shinigami pour apaiser les tensions. « Je propose que vérifie tout ce qui est écrit dans les livres de Lockhart une fois que nous aurons accès à la bibliothèque de Mme Pince. Cela vous va ? »

« Moi, ça me va, » fit Hermione. « Malfoy ? »

« Pas de problème. Mais franchement, à quoi pensait Dumbledore en le désignant comme professeur de DCFM ? Limite, le professeur Potter pourrait nous enseigner la DCFM mieux que lui ! »

« Je ne jugerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas assisté à un de ses cours, » fit Harry.

Soudain, Harry se sentit poussé en avant, violemment, et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de combattant de ne pas tomber lamentablement à terre. Il se retourna, prêt à se battre, quand il croisa le regard mauvais de Ronald Weasley. Rukia prit immédiatement les choses en main et agrippa le bras de ce dernier.

« On va aller voir ta mère, sale gamin ! On va voir si elle t'autorise à bousculer les gens ainsi ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! » criait le roux.

« Oh t'inquiète pas pour cela, je te lâcherai, petit paysan ! Devant ta mère ! »

« Rien à faire Harry, » commenta Drago. « Ta tante est effrayante. »

« Je sais, » rit le japonais. « Et Weasley mérite la correction du siècle. »

« Dis, elle ne va pas faire une scène comme dans la Grande Salle, si ? » demanda Ezequiel.

Harry se concentra sur l'énergie de sa tante avant de répondre.

« Non, elle est encore trop calme pour cela. »

« Ouf... sinon, je plains Mme Weasley. »

« Et si on sortait ? » proposa le jeune Kuchiki. « J'en ai marre d'être dans la foule. »

« D'accord... Florian Fortarôme ? »

« Ca marche. »

« Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma journée avec Potter, » s'indigna Drago.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, Drago-kun, » répondit Harry. « Moi, je suis ici pour passer une journée avec mon frère et comprendre certains mystères. Et aussi faire mes courses. Ces dernières étant faites, il me reste plus qu'à profiter de la fin de la journée et de préférence loin de la foule avide de poursuivre les célébrités pour je ne sais quelle raison futile. »

« Moi, j'ai encore mes manuels à acheter, » commenta le serpentard.

« Je te souhaite bon courage alors, Drago-kun, » fit son ami en lui montrant la file.

« Je reste avec Drago, » fit Hermione. « J'ai encore plein de questions à lui poser, sur les Sangs-Purs entre autre. »

« Bon amusement. »

Et la famille Potter ainsi que les japonais sortirent pour aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.


	5. Voie 9 3-4 Inaccessible

Bonjour, bonjour,

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. XD Alors voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Navrée pour l'attente.

Bonne Lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Voie 9 3/4 Inaccessible**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son père était agenouillé à coté de son lit.

**« Père ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »** demanda-t-il en se redressant rapidement.

**« Non, Harry-kun, »** fit Byakuya. **« Je dois m'absenter et ne pourrais pas être présent pour ton départ comme je te l'avais promis. Alors j'ai choisi de venir plus tôt pour te saluer. »**

Le jeune hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Les devoirs du clan ... Cela pouvait être ennuyant parfois. Cela dit son père respectait en partie sa promesse en le réveillant plus tôt afin qu'ils passent encore quelques instants ensemble. Ils discutèrent alors que le plus jeune faisait léviter sa malle dans le salon d'été. Il se purifierait un peu plus tard. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, dans un silence apaisant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vraiment parler.

Toutefois, Byakuya était inquiet pour son fils, surtout avec l'avertissement que cet elfe de maison avait donné aux jumeaux. Un danger planerait sur Poudlard cette année. Vu ce qui était arrivé l'année précédente, ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

**« Harry-kun ? »**

**« Oui, Père ? » **

Le jeune garçon avait cru entendre une légère inflexion dans la voix du Chef de clan, signe que quelque chose le travaillait. Il le regarda, curieux et inquiet à la fois. Si son père était perturbé quelque chose, cela ne valait rien vaille.

**« Au moindre ennui, je veux que tu m'avertisses au plus vite. J'enverrais quelqu'un si je ne peux venir moi-même. »**

**« Oui, Père. Je le ferai. »**

**« Et si le danger est trop grand, je veux que tu ouvres directement un Seikaimon pour revenir ici. »**

**« Père ? »** fit Harry surpris.

Il croisa son regard gris et y lit beaucoup d'inquiétude pour lui. Croyant comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son père, il osa demander.

**« Prenez-vous les propos de cet elfe au sérieux ? »**

**« Autant que j'ai failli te perdre il y a quelques semaines, Fils, »** répondit le Capitaine en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. **« Tu reviendras ici ? »**

**« Et mes amis ? Et mon frère ? Je ne peux pas les amener ici sans enfreindre les lois. Et je ne suis pas un lâche, Père. »**

**« Ce n'est pas un lâche que d'admettre être plus faible que son ennemi, c'est au contraire une question de bon sens. Tu as l'esprit combatif mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter de grands ennemis. »**

**« Je ... J'essayerai, Père. Mais je ne peux vous le promettre. »**

Byakuya retint un soupir mais ne gronda pas son fils. Il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Il l'avait bien éduqué. On ne fuit pas devant l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit. On l'affrontait et on tombait avec honneur au combat. Mais Harry n'était pas encore un soldat, pas encore un shinigami. Il n'était pas encore obligé de suivre cette règle au pied de la lettre. Cela dit, il savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais ses camarades, il était bien trop loyal et protecteur pour cela.

Il serra alors l'épaule de son fils avec compréhension avant de l'attirer dans une courte étreinte. Il devait partir.

OoO

Rangiku, Toshiro et Harry entraient dans la gare de King's Cross, le dernier poussant son chariot avec sa malle. Daisuke était encore au Manoir, il le rejoindrait à Poudlard dans la soirée. Ils sentirent un peu plus loin l'énergie d'Ezequiel Potter.

**« Tu veux le rejoindre ? »** demanda le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

**« Non, Capitaine Hitsugaya, »** répondit directement le jeune Kuchiki. **« Il y a aussi les Weasley. Si je n'ai rien contre les plus âgés, je n'apprécie guère Ronald Weasley. »**

**« Alors restons en arrière, dans ce cas. Mais ne traînons pas, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le départ. »**

Ils avancèrent, restant à une distance respectable de la famille de rouquins et attendirent pour pouvoir eux-mêmes s'engager à travers le passage. Harry observa Ezequiel et son ami Ronald courir vers la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix et ... se fracasser contre le pilier de brique. Il retint une grimace en voyant son frère valser par-dessus son chariot et atterrir sur le dos sur le sol du quai.

**« Il y a eu une fluctuation dans l'énergie de la barrière, »** fit Rangiku.

Le jeune noble regarda l'horloge et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

**« C'est officiel. Une fois dans toute l'histoire du clan Kuchiki, il y a eu un retard, »** dit-il avec fatalisme. **« Quelle honte ! »**

Les shinigamis s'approchèrent des deux autres sorciers qui venaient de discuter avec un contrôleur de train moldu.

« Harry ! » fit Ezequiel. « Toi aussi tu as râté le train ! »

« Oh non ! Tout mais pas lui, » soupira Weasley.

« Bonjour, » fit simplement le Serpentard. « Il semblerait oui. »

« Ezequiel, » fit soudain le roux qui venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Si on ne peut pas traverser, mes parents ne pourront pas non plus. Comment on fait pour aller à Poudlard ? »

Harry attendit en silence. Lui avait une petite idée de comment il pourrait le faire avec Rangiku et le Capitaine Hitsugaya mais les autres ...

« Hmmm, » fit Ezequiel. « Le mieux serait de les attendre près de la voiture. »

« La voiture ..., » dit lentement Weasley avant que son visage finisse par s'éclairer par un sourire. « Zequi t'es un génie ! »

« Pourqu... Oh non ! Ron on ne peut pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas ? » demanda Rangiku, curieuse, en souriant avec excitation.

Weasley la regarda avec suspicion tandis qu'Ezequiel répondait.

« La voiture est ensorcelée mais nous n'avons pas le permis et il est interdit d'utiliser des objets moldus ensorcelés. On pourrait se faire arrêter ! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. « Ron ! C'est de la folie ! De plus, on ne sait pas vraiment où est Poudlard ! »

« On n'a qu'à suivre les rails du train ! »

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous à une chouette ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Maman a utilisé la mienne ce matin, » avoua son frère.

Et il était évident que le rouquin n'avait qu'un rat. Harry se tourna vers ses accompagnateurs et amis.

**« Serait-il possible au vu de la situation d'aller chez mon parrain, Capitaine ? Il pourra très certainement trouver une solution à ce petit dilemme. »**

**« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, »** fit le capitaine Hitsugaya. **« On ne peut pas les laisser là. » **Il se tourna vers les deux britanniques. « Remballez vos affaires, on vous emmène. »

Harry vit son frère obéir sans aucune hésitation. Il avait déjà rencontré le capitaine de la dixième division et savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait.

« T'as rien à me dire, gamin ! » siffla Weasley.

« Oh, la bourde, » marmonna le Serpentard en voyant la veine palpiter sur le front d'Hitsugaya. « Weasley, tu es un homme mort, » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! » hurla le Capitaine.

« En tout cas, t'y ressembles ! Je ne suivrais pas des barbares dans votre genre ! »

« Ron, si tu ne veux pas les suivre tu n'as qu'à attendre que tes parents ou quelqu'un de l'école vienne te chercher, » proposa Ezequiel. « J'enverrai quelqu'un dès que j'arriverai à Poudlard. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas aller avec eux, Zequi ! Ce sont des barbares qui se battent avec des épées ! Et ce Serpentard est un meurtrier ! »

Harry serra les poings pour contenir la rage qui montait en lui. Il sentit la main de Rangiku sur son épaule. Son énergie spirituelle avait du certainement fluctuer l'espace d'un instant. Il se força au calme.

« Décidez-vous, » fit alors Hitsugaya sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, détestant d'autant plus ce mortel à la chevelure rousse. « Nous partons. **Matsumoto. Kuchiki.** »

« **Oui, mon capitaine,** » fit Rangiku.

Harry hocha la tête et poussa son chariot dans l'autre sens. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que son frère les rejoigne avec le sien.

« Excusez-moi pour Ron. Il peut être un peu... »

« Ne t'excuse pas pour les autres, » coupa le capitaine aux cheveux blancs. « Tu n'es pas responsables de ses actes mais uniquement des tiens, Potter. »

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda alors le Gryffondor, un brin curieux, mais rassuré de ne pas être tout seul dans le monde moldu dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose si ce n'est ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué.

« Chez Sirius, Ezequiel-kun, » répondit Harry. « Il saura certainement prévenir Poudlard, voire nous y conduire. Avec toi, on peut difficilement y aller à notre manière... »

« Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques tout ça un jour, Harry. »

« Quand tu seras prêt et uniquement à ce moment-là. »

Les deux shinigamis assistèrent à l'échange des jumeaux en silence. Harry gardait un maximum le secret sur leur monde même s'il devait apprendre certaines choses à son frère. Comme se battre ...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le métro et rejoignirent le vieux Londres où le Serpentard les mena jusqu'à la maison de Sirius. Ce dernier fut étonné de le voir sur le pas de sa porte.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

« Nous avons raté le train, » expliqua le shinigami en se décalant pour laisser apparaître son frère juste derrière lui.

« Oh ... D'accord. Ca arrive parfois. Entre. Je vais révéler le secret de ma maison aux autres. »

Le shinigami hocha la tête et entra. Bien rapidement, les autres le rejoignirent dans un salon et Sirius se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler la directrice de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, afin de l'informer de la situation. Les jumeaux restèrent l'après-midi avec le Maraudeur et partirent pour Poudlard en début de soirée afin d'assister au festin de début d'année. Ils rejoignirent chacun leur table respective, le Gryffondor s'inquiétant pour son ami car il n'avait pas été retrouvé à la gare de King's Cross. La voiture des Weasley elle-même avait disparu. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce que cet idiot avait fait.

Un bruit d'un crash assourdissant fit sursauter le shinigami et il se dressa immédiatement sur ses pieds, tous ses sens en alerte, tenant sa chaine en main, prêt à invoquer son zanpakuto et à se battre si nécessaire. Il retint un soupir en apprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que Weasley qui venait de s'écraser sur le Saule Cogneur avec la voiture de ses parents.

« **L'idiot, **» dit-il simplement en se rasseyant.


End file.
